rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race/@comment-4457373-20170224155323
I'm had a really hard time with 4.1 but finally finished with PR 48.5, steering high, brakes low, TC on. The biggest difference for me was using Tilt B (I normally use Tilt A). I was surprised to find that you can skid longer and with more control with no gas. Here's my recap after a fresh restore, not counting my first 5 practice runs. PR 48.5. Tilt A, steering high, brakes low, TC on, unless otherwise noted. Attempt 1: Hit the wall in turn 1. Quit, retry. Attempt 2: 7th (1:29) with 1.9s of skid. Spent too much time rubbing the outside wall on the first two laps, had to pick my way through the middle or inside on the last two. Attempt 3: Rubbed the wall again in turns 1-2, so I took the inside line for the rest of the race. Got to 5th by lap 3, but with under 1 second of skidding. Turned TC off, spent the last lap sliding around the track and finished 10th. :( Attempt 4: Took the inside line with the goal of getting to 1st place. Got to 5th by the end of lap 3, but with 0.0 seconds of skid. Got to 3rd, turned TC off. Finished 8th with <5s of skid. Attempt 5: Starting to see the bots slow (they don't pull away as much at the start). Tried up the middle until the pack thinned, then an outside line. 5th by the end of lap 3, but with 0s of skid. Turned TC off, tried to hold my position. Finished 6th with only 5.4s of skid. this point I still haven't figured out if an inside or outside line is best, and whether it's best to get as high as possible and then turn TC off to go for 10s or skidding, or try to get to 1st. I don't see myself having time to get to 1st and also get 5s of skidding. Also thinking tilt A with TC off makes it impossible to control the skids. Cloud restore. Switched to Tilt B (steering high, brakes low, TC on). Attempt 6: Took the outside line, kept it off the wall for the most part. Managed to get to 5.6s of skid without much problem by the end of lap 3. (No gas = more skidding? I thought it would be the opposite.) No chance of getting to 1st by the end of the race, so I went for the 10s skid. Had to skid hard in the final turn, broke 10s but lost two places, finished 7th. Attempt 7: Way too much time in the wall. Finished 9th, 4.5s skidding. Attempt 8: Horrible start, got blocked by traffic. 20th mid-way through lap 2. Quit, retry. Attempt 9: Good start outside, then went inside for lap 3 when it seemed clearer. Only got to 7th by the end of lap 3. Finished 5th with 4.7s skid. Attempt 10: Got a fantastic start and came out of turn 2 in 10th place. Got to 3rd with about 5.6s of skid. Got it up to 8.5s by the end of lap 3. Ran very conservatively for the last lap, getting to 10s and still finished 4th. WHEW!